Category talk:Traditional Drakes
Can the misleading terminology "traditional drake" finally be transfered over to the offical DC termionology: "wingless"? Not only is "traditional drake" extremely confusing, but it's also illogical (there is no such thing as a "traditional" drake, as there is no standardized definition of drake. Fantasy likes to play around!). Most importantly, however, the site (see the encyclopedia) now officially classifies different dragon types. What you refer to as a "traditional drake" is referred to as "wingless" on the site, so it would make sense to standardize to the site, this is a ''fan''site. Drake definitions: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/drake Drake means "a dragon," "a small dragon," and "a dragon, wyrm." http://mtg.gamepedia.com/Drake A drake is "a flying reptile, similar to dragons but smaller and less powerful." http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Drake A drake is "a mature, male dragonling that use flamebreathe and do not grow wings like females." https://dnd-wiki.org/wiki/Drake_(3.5e_Monster) A drake is "a large fire dragon." / http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drake A drake is "a draconic creature distantly related to wyverns. They are smaller and less powerful, so easier to train." http://www.blackdrago.com/types/drake.htm A drake, though the ages, has been "a dragon, sea monster, or huge serpent" that separated from the term dragon to be "a small dragon". Throughout cultures, drake has been a "dragon with a humanoid body and no wings that rides upon dragons," "lindorm or enormous serpent," and "very large lizards." https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/34088/differences-between-dragon-drake-wyrm-and-wyvern Drakes can be "smaller than dragons but still fly and have magical powers," "immature/young dragons," "scaled down versions of dragons," "large reptiles that can fly and have a dragonlike appearance," "another term for dragon," "generally synonymous with dragon/wyrm," "wingless and synonymous with an Eastern/Chinese dragon," "small, two-legged dragons that are much less intelligent than their larger counterparts and flock around their larger counterparts as scavengers," "big reptilian dogs: wingless, less intelligent, physically smoother, and less colorful than dragons,"and "small and six-limbed (winged)." As you can see, drake has meant a lot of things over the years, across cultures, and according to different mythos. Some of them are indeed wingless, but even within a lot of the wingless depictions, it's never specified that drakes need to or have to be wingless. (You can also see, if you read through the last source, that wyrm has quite a variety in meaning as well, although for some reason DC is only obsessed with how DC, like any other fantasy setting, came up with a specific meaning for drakes - which actually does closely match some other definitions you see here "smaller and less intelligent than dragons".) Anyway, tl;dr, can the wiki please standardize to cave terminology? It's getting really confusing for the cave to have a set language that the wiki, a resource many people utlize, does not follow. Root toor (talk) 05:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :It is on my project list to change all the morphology names to match those on the cave. You have to understand that these terms were decided on over time by the community to fill the void that DC had during the years that it did not feature morphologies (or even the whole encyclopedia). The main issue that's slowing us down is that category pages cannot be renamed, so the bot will be set to change over this information. : -- { 10:26, June 10, 2017 (UTC) } : Thank you! I really just wanted to know if that was going to happen. My mind has been put at ease. Thanks for your hard work. : Root toor (talk) 21:39, June 11, 2017 (UTC)